Unopened Letters
by TheTwoDL
Summary: A portfolio of an assortment of letters written by the different members of the Harry Potter cast to their dead loved ones.
1. Teddy Lupin

Dear Father,

I just got my letter from Hogwarts. Harry is taking James with me to Diagon Alley to shop for my first ever school supplies. I wish that it was you holding my hand in the crowded streets filled with all the other young wizards and witches. Still, I know that you are always there with me, even though others might not see you.

A few days ago, Harry broke to me that you were a werewolf. He said it to me in a big rush and then turned away quickly, I think he knew that he had just violated a secret you had entrusted him with. But he also knew that I had the right to know. I am not embarrassed or ashamed like Harry said you thought I might have been. I think that makes you an even cooler Dad.

I wish I could talk to you in person. I know we would have gotten along so well. Your visits in my dreams are not enough, because dreams are not real. I sometimes wish I could swap with James, just for a day, so I could get a taste of what my life could have be with parents. A godfather relationship isn't the same.

Your Loving Son,

Teddy.

**AN: Thanks to Immortal Fallen Radiance and Ralinde for giving such useful feedback for this. I have edited it now - hope it is better!**


	2. Severus Snape

_A year before the battle of Hogwarts~_

Dear Lily,

You must hate me so much right now. And I understand too, because when I look at myself the coldness and bitterness in my heart shocks me. But please, you have to know, that I have done everything for a reason. Those reasons might be wrong or right, but they were reasons all the same. Lily, I have a confession to make. Avada Kedavra is a curse I absolutely hate to use, yet I had to do it. I killed Albus Dumbledore last night. He begged me to do it, it was his own will.

The Dark Lord had to believe that I was on the Dark side. And the only way to secure his trust was to kill his most feared enemy. Dumbledore. This is my last act of revenge for your death, Lily. For now your son is safe.

I know, that in another year or two to come, the Dark Lord will find out my true identity. The time I spend alive lessens with every passing day. Time flies by so fast, Lily. How must have you felt when you were hiding from Him for so many years? I understand you completely now. It pains me to talk to Him face to face, and it pains me to meet His eyes.

My time here is almost up, and that is why I must leave this quill and parchment. I will meet you soon, Lily but when that time comes I ask for only one thing from you …. your forgiveness, I will ask for nothing more. In the meanwhile I also promise you that from this moment on, I will do all I can to protect your son until the day I leave. He has your eyes Lily, he has your eyes…

I love you Lily, always have, and always will,

Love,

Severus.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ariana,

I will not beg for your forgiveness, because what I have done is beyond forgivable. However, I want you to at least know how sorry I feel. Aberforth has stopped talking to me and I have lost my friendship with Gellert. Yet, I am one of the most respected wizards in the History of Wizardry… How can that be? Why am I writing you this letter, Ariana? You will never receive this. And I realize again, that this letter has been written on entirely selfish means.

In writing this letter, I hope to be rid of all the pain that I carry as a burden in my heart. I was able to control it, but now, I am growing older, and I am weakening my hold on it with every passing day. I was so selfish and incompetent in my younger days. I took my family for granted. Many do not realize that the reason is why I am so knowledgable today is because I have made just as many mistakes in the past. What a terrible price I have had to pay for all those mistakes. I lost you, Ariana, I lost Aberforth. My dreams have all turned into nightmares.

In the Mirror of Erised I claim to be seeing 'myself holding a pair of socks' but the truth is I see you, and me, and mum and dad, and Aberforth. I see the whole Dumbledore family all reconciled once more. But that is not to be and the blame lies on me.

Yesterday, I was walking through the castle, and whilst opening a cupboard dutifully, I found your corpse propped up against the wall. Only now do I realize that it was a boggart. Your death was what I feared the most. That was the sole reason that prompted me in to writing this, because I cannot be a prisoner of my past any longer. I have to let you go. But I will eternally mourn your death, and be plagued with nightmares, as a way of forever paying the price of my mistakes.

I miss you and I am sorry for all I have done,

Albus Dumbledore, your brother.


	4. George Weasley

Dear Fred,

You don't know how much I miss you. It has been 7 years since that blasted battle of Hogwarts, and I still carry the burden of your death, wherever I go. Although I didn't witness it, I can clearly picture the flash of light, which took away your final breath and never let you finish your last laugh. As soon as I heard the news that you were no more - I knew that from that moment, there would never be a chance of me truly, genuinely smiling from happiness again.

Another thing I've also lost is the ability to do is cast a patronus charm. The lively silver coyote will never live again. I'll bet he's gone to keep you company up there. I discovered the reason for my not being able to cast that particular spell (or rather, Hermione did), a few months after. It is because …. because all my happy memories are shared with a certain dead man. You. Every time I think about them, I am overcome with the sadness if your leaving me. It's the worst kind of sadness possible- the type which suddenly creeps up on you wherever you are, whoever you're with. The type which forces you to excuse yourself to the bathroom and succumb to the tears. It's been happening to me quite a lot lately.

A few weeks ago Mum accidentally called me Fred. I don't think she realized it until she saw me rooted to the spot, tears glistening in my eyes. Everyone froze, all eyes on her, then me. If you'd still been there, we would probably have asked her how she called herself our mother, like we used to always do. But this time… it took all my self-control not to start bawling on the spot. I've become so weak now. Even Mum has more self-control than I do.

Angelina, Ron, Harry, Ginny and all the rest have been very kind to me. Harry especially seems to understand me best. I suppose, it's because he also had to witness his own Godfather's death. Almost everyone's tied the knot now, except me. I just can't bring myself to propose to her, because what's worse than mourning your death is the fact that I'm stealing your girlfriend. Angelina understands though, and she says she'll wait for me, as long as it will take. I must sign off now, keep pulling off those jokes in up there. Just because you're the 'saint-like' one now, doesn't mean that you can't stop having fun.

I love you, I miss you and above all I want you here with me,

Your brother, prankster, friend and partner in crime.

George.


	5. Peter Pettigrew

My 'Dear' James,

How does it feel to be the loser now? Finally you have experienced the way I have felt all my life. I was never really a part of the Marauders. I was just a tag-along, allowed to bask in the glory that the three of you had, but never to be truly involved in it. Wasn't it you, who gave me that humiliating nickname 'Wormtail'? I guess it's a pretty fair summary of what I was. Everyone was astounded by the famous James Potter, the apple of everyone's eye. No one ever payed any attention to the worthless, little worm, struggling to be seen, always hidden by the apple's shadow.

I am certain that the only reason you made me secret keeper was because no one suspected you to choose that cowardly, little wizard, Peter Pettigrew to hold such a valuable thing inside him. But you were wrong. Your own trick has now back-fired on you. How easy it was to simply spill out the location of your hide-out to my master. After that I received the highest praises and compliments I ever got in my entire life. I felt like I belonged there, where everyone seemed to finally appreciate the qualities I have. The qualities that you never saw.

My only regret is Lily. I loved her once, you know. She was the only one who acknowledged my presence, spoke kindly of me, treated me like a normal person. She should never have been involved in this, but then I guess it's her own fault because she chose you. Perhaps Severus would have been a better option for her, seeing that you failed to save her in the end. Does that hurt you? I hope it does, because it's the truth.

I made it clear in my childhood that I would never sway to the Dark Side. What can I say about that? Time changes people. You failed to realize that. You failed to see that it's the Dark side that will triumph in the end- Dumbledore is a weak, old man now. No match for my master.

With sweet, sweet revenge,

Peter Pettigrew.

**AN: Hey there! Thanks to all of you for reviewing this, I really appreciate it! Will be continuing this soon. **


	6. Petunia Dursley

Dear Lily,

You can imagine how aghast I might have been when I found a young infant and a letter in a basket at my doorstep, when I went to collect the milk this morning. I was shocked, scared and astonished. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nevertheless, trusting my instincts I gingerly picked up the letter, instead of ignoring the what lay before me, like I usually would do.

The contents of the letter were not only surprising, but distressing and they sent an eerie chill through me. They informed me of your death and requested me to look after your only son and take care of him as if he were my own. The letter was signed by Albus Dumbledore. The very man who had told me that due to the lack of my magical abilities, I hadn't been accepted at Hogwarts.

It was then that realisation dawned on me. How foolish I had been. How all the sisterly love I had for you had been replaced by this ridiculous jealousy of you being a witch and me being a 'muggle'. What fatal mistakes these were.

I blamed you for so many things that actually weren't your fault. I accused you of our parents' sudden death, to which you told me through your tears that you had nothing to do with and that you loved Mother and Father as much as I did. When you said that their bodies showed un-mistakable signs of Dark magic I spat at you and called you a 'freak'.

Although I never invited you to my wedding because I was so furious at you, you still gave me your best wishes and told me that Vernon was lucky to have me as his wife. When it was your turn to enter matrimony and you announced the news of your wedding, I instantly told you that you were marrying an oddity like yourself. How those words must have stung, I can not think of them anymore without disgust and abhorrence.

Now you are gone and my heart is filled with remorse, guilt and a certain longing to rectify all these mistakes and be the Lily and Tuney we once were. But it is all too late now.

Three years ago, I would have never even dreamt of letting you, let alone any of your family member step foot into my household. But things have changed since then. I have changed. I would never want to repeat my previously made mistakes, never want to feel the way I am feeling now and so I have taken your son into my hands.

Although, Vernon has sworn to put an end to his 'magical nonsense' and has promised himself that Harry will not go to Hogwarts, I am confident that when he is eleven, he will receive his letter and then there will be no stopping him.

I know that it seems silly writing to a deceased person, but my conscience tells me that until I do so, my mind won't be at rest. Perhaps this is all a dream, Lily and I will soon wake up to find myself strong and whole, with you at my side. But if it is not, then I want you to know how sorry I am. Sorry- for everything.

I miss you, Lily. More than you'll ever know.

Love,

Petunia. To you- Tuney.

_..._

_Lily often felt that Petunia had sudden mood changes. Through experience, she very well knew that many a time, Petunia's occasional sensible thoughts would take an abrupt turn, causing her sister to do the exact opposite of what she had been originally intending to do. This of course was perfectly true. Almost instantly after Petunia had sealed Albus Dumbledore's charm and had taken Harry into her house, she regretted it. Her prejudice against all magical folk built up faster than one could imagine and as she reluctantly glanced around the room, looking for a small area in their large house that was of no use to them, in which Harry could live in till he came of age and they were able to pack him off, it suddenly caught her eye. The place almost made for the son of two strange, abnormal people- the cupboard under the stairs._

_..._

**AN: Hello! Here is the 6th chapter! Sorry for the long break before the update. Anyway- hope you like it. Please r&r :)**

**AN2: Hey there! I have recently edited this chapter by adding the lines in italics at the end, to make Petunia more IC. I hope it is better now :)**


	7. Harry Potter

**AN: This is** **written for the Hogwarts Games Competition. Please read and review! Also suggestions for the next chapters are very welcome**!

Dear Sirius,

Why did your time to go come so soon? From the moment you left, the whole world seemed to suddenly get depopulated, just like that, leaving me alone, sorrowful and distressed.

I clearly remember the time when you asked me in my Third Year, whether I wanted to come and live with you. My heart was swelling with joy at the prospect of never having to see the Dursleys again and my mind was bursting with excitement. Once again, this was all in vain.

I'm torn between 'what was' and 'what could be.' If only I had listened to Dumbledore about the importance of my learning Occulememcy, none of this would have happened. If only I had tried to shield my mind from Voldemort's, you would still be by my side, urging me to carry on.

I don't blame you for leaving Grimmauld place and coming along to the Department of Mysteries to fight, that day. You treated me like a son, and my father would have done the same too. Neither of you, I am confident, would have been able to bear the thought of me fighting against dark wizards, while you were doing nothing at all to help. I look up to you for that and respect you for going to such extents to protect me.

But, fighting against Voldemort now, matters no more. Why should it, when I seem to have lost everything worth living for. It's hard enough to be myself in these times. I spend most of my time the realm of my past now; away from everyone; away from everything. It's better that way - with just me... alone.

It is said that sadness flies away on the wings of time, but I don't think it works the same way for guilt. No matter what I do now, even if time does heal the wounds of my past, the piece of guilt and remorse inside me, will never cease to leave. I never wanted anyone to die for me, Sirius, I never did and I never will.

Love,

Harry.


	8. Cho Chang

Dear Cedric,

Almost half a year has now passed, since you were brutally murdered by You-Know-Who and the nightmares of your death still torment me to no end. You don't know how the sight of your dead, lifeless body, along with your blank, glassy eyes staring up into nothingness have haunted me these past few months.

The day prior to the third task, I clearly recall you promising me that you would win. You did; but what a terrible price you had to pay. I now look upon the irony of the outcome, which seems so foolish. A prestigious trophy, for a worthless death. When I think about it, I can barely prevent the tears from leaking out of my eyes. My own situation is _that_ pitiable.

Harry especially, has been very sympathetic towards me about the whole event, ever since the new year began. Whenever the oppurtunity arises, he is always doing his best to help and comfort me. On several occasions, I have caught him staring at me from the Gryffindor table. Usually, I would just smile and look away, but now I'm starting to feel that his love for me isn't unrequited.

I feel so guilty about this, Cedric and I am never able to rid the thought of insulting your memory by doing this, from my mind. It hurts and no one seems to understand what I'm going through. Between my feelings for you and my emotions for Harry, everything seems so painful to do. Even living. How I wish I had your courage, Cedric; your drive to do the impossible. How I wish I just had you...

Love,

Cho.

**AN: Yay! Chapter 8 is up! Thanks for all the reviews, they really take away the 'writer's block.' ;)**

**_-_**_TTDL xxx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTISEMENT: Soon to come- Two marauder letters! Any guesses?<strong>_


	9. Andromeda Tonks

**AN: Well, here's** **chapter 9. Andromeda is the character from the Marauder era, she is my new favourite character to write :D. I hope you all enjoy this**.

Dear Nymphadora,

Not a single moment passes by without my missing you more than ever. Your bubbly personality, your clumsy ways and even your talks and lectures, all created a wonderful aura in the house, which is now missing.

Besides pictures and thoughts, the only living memory I now have of those happy days is Teddy. Your son certainly has inherited your genes. Both of you seem to have a strange liking for unnatural hair colours like pink and now turquoise and even when he is just rolling about the floor, your streaks of clumsiness are very visible in him.

I never really thanked you properly enough for naming him after you father, either. How I miss him too. The day the radio announced his death, your consoling voice, which showed all your understanding and feeling was the only thing that kept me from going insane with sadness and fury.

Perhaps this was the price I had to pay for leaving the Blacks, all those decades ago. Anything is possible. I guess that I should at least be grateful for having Teddy here with me, to keep me company and perhaps even live up to his name.

Speaking of which, your son has just woken up. I should really leave this parchment now and go tend to him. Before I do that, however, I just want to thank you, Nymphadora. Thank you, for playing such an important role in my life, for looking after me at times when I felt I could go no further and giving me a wonderful grandson, to share all those happy memories with and bring further more.

You will always remain with me, my fiery warrior, not only in my head, but in my heart.

Love,

Your Mother- Andromeda.


	10. Luna Lovegood

Dear Mum,

People say that I am dreamy. Perhaps I am. They think I am strange; possibly mad. To them I am none but the infamous Loony Luna. But do they know what lies behind my vacant veil? It is you, Mother. You, who are constantly in my thoughts; you who guide me when I feel lost- trust me, it's happened many times.

I see you live and die with the rising and the setting of the moon. Every night, when I lie in bed, I see your face, one that becomes ever the more misty with time, but one that I hope I'll never forget.

I'm sitting here by the lake; the wind and the thestrals my only companions. The autumn leaves dance with grace, like a lively spirit, falling to the ground to form a scarlet carpet on which I am seated. The lake offers the fresh scent of water that I know you loved; one of moisture and dampness.

I recall the days we went fishing for fresh water plimpies. I tell you, those days are still the best I've ever had. I miss you, Mum. I miss you more and more with every passing day. There are some things that even Dad and his genius can not help me with; recovering those moments and reliving them.

I think he feels it too. But our pride prevents us from even broaching the subject. I think I should put my pen down now. It's getting cold and the wrackspurts are starting to get to my head.

Loving and missing you always,

Luna

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been more than a year since I published something new- I've been crazily busy...but the inspiration just suddenly came to me :) please read and review :)**

**xx.**


	11. Rodolphus Lestrange

Dear Bella,

I would have thought the Dark Lord to have avenged your death. After all, you were completely devoted to him. He was your Master, your Hero, your Lord, and it wasn't a secret that your heart truly belonged to him. Just the way you looked up at his tall, commanding figure, your dark eyes full of admiration, made it evident that he was the only man you'd ever love. The sound of your voice had a different tone when you uttered his name; one of deep passion and affection. And whenever we were graced with his presence, you would put everything aside to attend to his needs. Everything, including me.

As your husband, I know you well enough to say that you would have done anything to be his mistress, instead of mine. But he had stripped himself of all emotion; he was incapable of loving; and you were determined to uphold your family pride and honour, leaving you with the only option of marrying me. I was the wizard your parents had deemed 'worthy' of your affections, and there was nothing left to be said. We were to be engaged.

I always thought that you would eventually learn to love me, but now as I sit here in the cells of Azkaban, my instinct suddenly begs to differ. I wonder: did you ever, even in the slightest, care for me? I know loving me would have been too much to ask for. Perhaps you were too infatuated with the Dark Lord's opinion of love being meaningless. I know he was the one who convinced you against having children too.

If only you hadn't been swayed so easily by him, Bella, we could have had a chance. Perhaps you wouldn't have even been dead today. But your resoluteness would have never allowed you to go against him. He literally controlled you, Bella, and you wanted it. Maybe that's why you had to die...because you knew Death was calling him. And you always vowed to always stand by his side.

At least I know one of us is happy.

Your husband,

Rodolphus.

** AN: Hey guys! In my previous chapters, I've mainly done letters to and from the 'good' characters...this time I thought I'd try my hand out at the evil lot :) After all, good or bad, we're all human in the end. Please r&r! **

**xx.**


End file.
